kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vulture, the Confrontation, and Ankh Returns
is the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Although finally restoring himself, Ankh retakes Shingo's body and decides to start collecting Medals for himself even as Eiji tries to stop him. Plot After Ankh (Lost) is destroyed, Ankh is reformed from the remains. However, Ankh grabs Shingo and reveals his new body is unstable with the number of Core Medals he now has and he still needs the human for a host. With Shingo telling his sister not to worry for him, Ankh takes full control and takes his Taka Medal back from Eiji before flying off when he invokes the purple Core Medals. The event was witnessed by a man named Kusada, whom Ankh noticed while pondering how to achieve his goal with six Core Medals. On a gambit after getting a strange feeling from Kusada, Ankh creates a Yummy from him. As Hina is depressed on Ankh taking her brother and how Shingo would suffer if Eiji and Ankh fight, Shintaro talks to Eiji about the turn of events. Though he understands why Ankh did it, Eiji is convinced to get Shingo back. By then, the White Yummy attacks various women's boyfriends before molting into the Hagetaka Yummy, attracting Eiji's attention as he and Shintaro arrive while Satonaka opens fires. Assuming Latoraba, Kamen Rider OOO fights the Hagetaka Yummy with Kamen Rider Birth and Satonaka supporting him. However, the Yummy's whirlwind overwhelms the Kamen Riders before he flies off. As Shintaro is ordered by Kougami to destroy only the purple Core Medals and not the other types, Ankh meets with Maki and offers to get him Eiji's purple medals to achieve his doomsday goal in return to become a vessel to all the other Core Medals. Later that night, Eiji begins to feel his Greedification as Hina arrives with dinner for him to eat as they talk. The next day, the Hagetaka Yummy resumes his attack as Kamen Riders OOO and Birth arrive to fight him with the former assuming Shagorita. Though the Yummy uses his whirlwind attack, the two Kamen Riders manage to destroy him as the monster's Cell Medals land on Kusada's truck. Jumping on, Ankh thanks Eiji for his help as Kusada drives off with Eiji pursuing on a Ride Vendor before Ankh blasts him off the road. As Shintaro and Hina tend to Eiji's wounds, it is revealed that Kusada was possessed by the Kuwagata Core Medal holding Uva's consciousness and that the Hagetaka Yummy was acting on both Kusada's desire to take out any guy with a girlfriend and Uva's desire for a new body. Once Uva is revived, he and Ankh arrive to Maki's manor where the other Greeed are dumbfounded to see the return of their two fellow Greeed to the fold. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Lion, Shachi **Arms - Tora, Gorilla **Legs - Batta, Tako *'Combos Used:' **Latoraba, Shagorita Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *This episode was the final Kamen Rider Series episode to air on analog television in most of Japan. Analog television broadcasts ceased at noon *Uva returns in this episode. *Only time Ankh creates a Yummy. *Final time a Yummy is created from a Greeed and OOO using the Shachi Head, Gorilla Arms, and Tako Legs. *Final time in an episode of the series in which Eiji uses a Random Combo. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Siblings, the Rescue, and Eiji Leaves, Ice, Greeedification, and Broken Wings, The Vulture, the Confrontation, and Ankh Returns and Everyone Together, the Perfect Resurrection, and Your Greed. DSTD08621-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08621-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ハゲタカと対立とアンクリターンズ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ハゲタカと対立とアンクリターンズ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes